Spirit Hunter
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Creator | Wolfy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Main Attribute | Intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Elemental Attribute | Smoke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Color | Dull gray |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Animal | Bat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | MBTI Personality | IITJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Age | 34 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Gender | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Orientation | Bi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Occupation | Scientist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Tribe | DeathWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Goal | Create animus magic for the DeatWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Residence | DeathWing Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Allies | DeathWings, willing test subjects |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Enemies | Other Tribes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Likes | Studying animus magic. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Dislikes | Other Tribes with animus dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Powers and abilities | Normal DeathWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Weapons | Dagger dipped in fatal chemicals |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Quote | T-this won't hurt, but it m-might kill you.J-j-just saying |} |} Spirit hunter was created by Wolfy and was adopted by Cut-throat, and then adopted by Galaxy,then re-adopted by Wolfy again. Appearance "'' ~S.H. Spirit Hunter has|} Spirit Hunter has the physical qualities of any DeathWing, except his/her scales are faded and dull, looking more grey than black. He/She is slightly overweight and has stained black gums and teeth.His/Her eyes are pale and blind-looking, though they see perfectly well. Personality Spirit Hunter is v|} Spirit Hunter is very thorough with his/her research on animus magic, and very determined to create it for his/her tribe.He/She has no set personality and suffers from DID. Trivia -c, wh-hy can't they s-share?"'' ~S.H. * * They are non-binary * They have a fear of heights * They have a pet bat who comes and goes as he pleases * They feed their bat insect test subjects * They have a personality disorder, meaning they don't have a set personality * They have a quick stuttering voice * They never successfully create animus magic Gallery nclude> Placeholder |} Placeholder Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:DeathWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer)